helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shirase Koyuki
Shirase Koyuki (白瀬小雪) is a Japanese idol signed to as a 8th generation member of Ka-wa-ii!. She was initially introduced as a Girls Division Kenshuusei on June 25, 2016. History Early Life Shirase Koyuki was born on July 12, 2003, in Aichi, Japan, to a couple whose names are undisclosed. In 2015, Shirase participated in the AKB48 Group Draft Kaigi 2015. She was one of the 50 finalists, but was not chosen. 2016 On June 25, Shirase was introduced as a 7th generation Girls Division Kenshuusei alongside eight other girls. 2017 On May 17, Shirase was introduced as an 8th generation member of Ka-wa-ii alongside Esumi Sofia. On August 15, Shirase participated in her first FC event with Esumi Sofia. 2018 On January 23, it was announced that Shirase was chosen to promote Tropicana drinks. Shirase would be featured in several commercials throughout 2018. On July 2, it was announced that Shirase would become an exclusive model for the clothing brand Le'Blanc. 2019 On March 3, Shirase released her first visual book, "ROOKIE". Personal Life Family= Shirase has an older sister and a younger brother. |-|Education= When Shirase Koyuki joined Ka-wa-ii!, she was a 1st year middle school student. As of 2019 she is currently attending her 1st year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Shirase Koyuki has acquired: *Shiraki Nagi: Shirase is close to Shooting Star member, Shiraki Nagi. *'Nagasaki Ayaka': Shirase is close to fellow groupmate, Nagasaki Ayaka. *'Esumi Sofia': Shirase is close friends with current FLORA member and former Ka-wa-ii! member Esumi Sofia. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Shirase Koyuki: *'Koyumon' (こゆもん): Official nickname given to her since joining Girls Division Kenshuusei. *'Koyu' (こゆ): Official nickname given to her since joining Ka-wa-ii!. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Shirase Koyuki (白瀬小雪) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 158cm *'Zodiac:' *'Hello! Project Girls Division Status:' **2016-06-25: Girls Division Kenshuusei **2017-05-17: Ka-wa-ii! Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2016-06-25: Member *'Ka-wa-ii! Image Color:' *'Girls Division Groups:' **Ka-wa-ii! (2017-Present) **Girls Division Kenshuusei (2016-2017) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Collecting K-Pop merchandise *'Specialties:' Variety, rapping *'Favorite Music Genre:' K-Pop, Jazz *'Favorite Food:' Salmon *'Favorite Sports:' Basketball, Lacrosse *'Charm Points:' Dimples, smooth rap *'Motto:' "Always Try Twice" *'Looks Up To:' Hashimoto Miyu Discography Participated In Singles= ;Ka-wa-ii! *Amore! PARIS (Debut/Digital) *BET ON IT! / Ai no Wadai ni Tsuite / Dokusou *Dare Yori mo Takaku Tobe! / Hatsukoi Dorobou / Kibou no Rose *Chiffon / Ai wa Make Game / Junai no Crescendo *Chu, Chu, Chu! (Digital) *Renai Circus / Kassai / Shortcake! *Pit-a-Pat / Totemo, Totemo / Digital Jidai *WANNA YOU! / Makenai yo. / Cosmic Idol *Love&Live *Petal Fortune *Time for Us ;Girls Division Kenshuusei *TENSION! / Happy Rainbow (Debut/Final) |-|Albums= ;Ka-wa-ii! *'Studio Albums' **LUCKY SEVEN **Lemon Sugar Drop *'Cover Albums' **COVER! Hello! Vol. 5 ~Ka-wa-ii! 2018~ Publications Solo Visual Books *2019-03-03 ROOKIE Works TV ;Drama *2019~ Code: One - As Saito Moe (Lead Role) ;Variety *2016~ GDTV *2019~ Ka-wa-ii! Variety Night! Internet *2016~ Girls Division Station *2017~ Ka-wa-ii! TV Commercials *2018-2019 Tropicana Sparkling *2020 McDonald's Kit Kat McFlurry Trivia *She initially auditioned for AKB48's 2nd draft but failed to pass. Two days later, she was scouted to audition for Girls Division Kenshuusei. *She's known for her fairly like visuals and charming voice. *Her biggest rival in Ka-wa-ii! was Esumi Sofia. Sofia had more performance experience than her, so she didn't want to fall behind. *She's the only Ka-wa-ii! member (prior to the 9th generation) that has not done a swimsuit photoshoot, and is the only member to have released a visual book instead of the typical photobook. Category:Ka-wa-ii! Category:Ka-wa-ii! 8th Generation Category:2017 Debuts Category:2017 Additions Category:Births in 2003 Category:July Births Category:Pink Member Color Category:7th Generation Girls Division Kenshuusei